Computing devices and computing networks are frequently employed by users to obtain information and to make purchases. For example, a user may search for, review, and share information regarding items of interest from a network-based information service using his or her personal computing device. In another example, a user may purchase an item of interest from a network-based retailer using his or her personal computing device. Furthermore, network-based services may enable a user to perform these task in the comfort of their home or office and at his or her own pace and convenience.
To accommodate users from a variety of countries, network-based service providers often provide their respective network-based services in a variety of languages. However, translating the content within a network-based service into a variety of languages may be time consuming and costly. Furthermore, as the content is updated, additional translations may be required, incurring further costs. Therefore, even when content is available in certain languages, it may be difficult for network-based services to maintain this content in other desired languages.